


Blinded By Love

by kpopismydrug



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M, old fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-18 09:18:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1422817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kpopismydrug/pseuds/kpopismydrug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The saying is right. You can be blinded by love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blinded By Love

 

 

 

_I guess my words aren’t loud enough for you to hear them._

_Nothing is when it comes to you two._

_You’ve become immersed in the world that you both created._

_It hurts._

_Every time I see you together, it causes my chest to tighten, my hands to clench into tight fists with my blunt nails digging into my palms, and I’m unable to tear my jealous eyes away from you._

_It **hurts** , hyung._

_But I never show you my pain._

_How could I?_

_You’re the most kind and loving person whom I cherish dearly._

_My love for you isn’t enough to break the friendship we have._

_The fear of losing what we have just for you to hear my confession is all too high._

_It’s a risk that I’ll never take, so I’ll continue to love you from afar._

_Okay, hyung?_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Kyuhyun smiles a little at the camera, noting the way that the PD was waiting for him to deliver his speech about the member he was chosen to discuss.  He can hear the sounds of his band members goofing off from behind the scenes, but the sound was faint, not enough for it to make its way into the interview he was about to give.

 

He can hear one male’s voice clearly, though it’s the same volume as his other hyungs. His smile softens, his eyes looking in the direction that the voices are coming from, and he sighs as he hears the male’s laughter.

 

“Kyuhyun-shi?” the PD called for his attention, and Kyuhyun’s attention changed from the male whom he carried a one-sided love for, and back to the camera.

 

“Ready?” The older male asks, and Kyuhyun nods.

 

The red light flicks on at the front of the camera, and Kyuhyun begins his interview.

 

The nervous fluttering from earlier has returned to his stomach as he introduces himself, his mind already rethinking his response to the name he’d been given.

 

_Would he notice this time?_

 

Kyuhyun takes a calming breath and smiles as the words leave his lips.

 

_“No matter how I say it, Donghae-hyung holds a very high place in my heart. I remember when I first joined Super Junior as the 13th member, I felt very uneasy. Whenever I got depressed, hyung would always give me strength, he was always there to encourage me. I really love this kind of hyung.” Kyuhyun’s smile was fond, his tone soft as he tells the camera his concealed confession to the hyung who never hears them._

The PD nods at his response, happy with it, and the camera’s red light disappears. The interview is over, but his feelings for his friend burn through him as he bows and thanks the staff before leaving the area.

 

He follows the sound of his band members, and swallows thickly at the sight that he sees, though he should be numb to it by now.

 

Donghae and Eunhyuk are pressed together on one of the small sofas in the waiting area, their heads close as they look down at Donghae’s phone.

 

Kyuhyun sees the way that his hyung is resting comfortably against Eunhyuk’s body, and feels the pain and jealousy flood his veins as he forces his legs over to where Sungmin was standing whilst talking with Ryeowook.

 

Understanding dawns on the older male’s expression, and as Kyuhyun comes to stand near him, Sungmin drapes a comforting arm over his shoulders and squeezes him in a tightly.

 

“Did your interview go okay?” Ryeowook asks him, concern lighting his eyes.

 

Kyuhyun feels bad that his friends know of his one-sided love, but he’s thankful that they do, because when he has these moments of seeing Donghae in his little world with Eunhyuk, he needs someone to come and keep him grounded.

 

“It was a piece of cake,” Kyuhyun tries for a smile and fails, his mood no longer happy due to the sounds of Donghae’s and Eunhyuk’s laughter.

 

He peers over his shoulder discreetly to see Donghae sprawled over Eunhyuk as the other male held his phone from out of his reach.

 

His whole body stiffens, and he feels Sungmin react the same due to it. He snaps his attention away and wraps an arm around Sungmin’s waist, seeking the comfort that his older hyung always gives him.

 

“I know, hyung,” he whispers before Sungmin can say anything, and Ryeowook sighs sadly as he hands Kyuhyun a snack from the lunch bag he’d prepared this morning. 

 

“I’m trying to get over him,” Kyuhyun whispers to himself, the words all too familiar and dull for having spoken them a thousand times.

 

He flinches slightly as he hears Donghae merrily continue to play around with Eunhyuk, and seeks to block out the noise by listening to the way Sungmin breathes as they both listened to Yesung whom had just joined them.

 

Kyuhyun wonders if he’ll ever be able to find truth in the words he’d just whispered.

 

 

 

 

Kyuhyun loves being on stage, but what he doesn’t love is the pain that comes with it.

 

Every time he sees skinship happen between Donghae and Eunhyuk, the harder it gets to focus on his love for performing.

 

It seems that his love for the male is slowly killing his love for being on stage.

 

Kyuhyun can feel Sungmin’s concerned gaze on him as they come to the end of their song, the screams of fan girls trying to slip through past his ear piece, but all Kyuhyun can think or focus on is the way that Donghae is trying to hold back his cheeky smile from smacking Eunhyuk’s butt during a formation change.

 

Kyuhyun wonders what’s showing in his eyes. Is it the pain of seeing the person whom he loves willing do skinship with another male, or jealousy that the other male isn’t him?

 

As Kyuhyun hands over his head microphone to the stage workers, he feels a light tap to his butt.

 

He turns sharply to see who the culprit is, and almost melts with pathetic happiness to see Donghae grinning at him.

 

“Your butt is so much better to slap,” Donghae tells him as he pulls Kyuhyun into a side hug as they make their way back to the dressing room.

 

“You’re a pervert, hyung.” Kyuhyun retorts back, tone light and joking as he tries to soak up as much as the physical contact as he discreetly could.

 

“Well if that’s the case,” Donghae trails off, and Kyuhyun is a bit late on catching why.

 

Kyuhyun’s heart almost bursts from his chest with shock when Donghae’s hand drops from his shoulder so that he could squeeze his butt cheek playfully before running down the corridor from him, his childlike laugh ringing through Kyuhyun’s ears as he stays rooted to the spot.

 

It takes awhile for Kyuhyun to move again. His cheeks still flushed from the blush that Donghae caused due to his actions, and his heart slowly returning back to a normal pace.

 

But the tingle that was tickling over his skin didn’t leave him for the rest of the day.

 

 

 

 

Slowly, Kyuhyun loses track of time. Promotions come and go. Hectic schedules never leaving their grip on them as they say goodbye to one year and welcome a new one.

 

He loses track of time, but he never loses the feelings he has for Donghae. He’s become used to the ache in his heart, the itch in his fingers to touch the male who is always within reach of him, yet still untouchable.

 

“Kyuhyun?” he jolts at the sound of his name, blinking past his daydream daze, and focussing on Leeteuk who is frowning at him.

 

“Did you hear what I said?” the older male questioned him, and Kyuhyun guiltily dropped his eyes and murmured he hadn’t.

 

It’s only then that he notices the living area is alive with excitement. The source of the excitement is mainly coming from Eunhyuk and Donghae, who are hugging and almost dancing whilst Donghae rambles about something over Eunhyuk’s own trail of words.

 

“Eunhyuk and Sungmin will be joining Super Junior M.” Leeteuk tells him, and the words slam into him, dimming the noise coming from the two men and causing Kyuhyun to gape at the older man.

 

“What?” he questions quietly, mouth feeling oddly numb as he asks.

 

Hands grip his limp ones and Kyuhyun looks to see Sungmin grinning down at him.

“It looks like we’ll be roommates over there as well.” The older male jokes, though the soft, reassuring squeeze on his hands tell Kyuhyun that he’ll have someone there to help him when things get too much.

 

Kyuhyun swallows, finding the action useless since his mouth and throat is still dry as he forces his lips to smile.

 

“I charge for tutoring, just so you know.” He tries to lightly tease, and Sungmin pouts at him and glares at Leeteuk who laughs at his misfortune of having to study a new language within a small time frame.

 

“I’ll ask Henry or Zhou Mi instead.” Sungmin huffs, moving to go leave him and Kyuhyun smiles for real this time as he tugs on his hyung’s hand, only to complain loudly as his friend stumbles and lands on him, effectively crushing him to the sofa.

 

Ryeowook, who was unfortunately sitting next to him, starts to complain too as Kyuhyun wrestles the older male off him and onto Ryeowook instead. Scrambling up before Ryeowook or Sungmin can retaliate for his rough treatment, Kyuhyun stills as he hears Eunhyuk complain that he’ll never see Donghae much due to his drama filming.

 

The tension that Kyuhyun’s body had unknowingly created at the news of the addition to the group vanished at hearing the older male’s whine. A soft, pleased smile lit his face. Kyuhyun had forgotten about the drama that Donghae and Siwon were going to be filming during the course of their promotional period.

 

Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad after all.

 

 

 

 

Kyuhyun had thought that by having Donghae busy filming his drama, he wouldn’t have to worry about his feelings for the male or having to deal with jealousy every time Eunhyuk was around him. But he was wrong. Without having Donghae around was horrible.

 

During their working hours, Kyuhyun found that he could only hide the empty feeling he was experiencing for a number of hours before it began to crack and show. It was fun and exhausting to have Sungmin and Eunhyuk part of the group, but compared to the past, the stage felt empty without Donghae or Siwon’s presence.

 

As the weeks slipped by, Kyuhyun found that the time away only intensified the longing for the male, further proving that his innocent crush had ended long ago, and was now something forbidden.

 

 

 

Denial has become Kyuhyun’s close friend. Somewhere along the line, Kyuhyun had subconsciously made a decision to stick his head in the sand. It was surprisingly easy for him to do so, that is until he would crash and find himself locked in his shared room with Sungmin with a bottle of wine. But even then he would leave the room with his breakdown buried, just like his head, as he continued to move through life without touching upon his love for Donghae.

 

He would only crack and breakdown every so often. Kyuhyun was strangely proud of himself. He could smile and sing passionately with the antics of Donghae and Eunhyuk not affecting him anymore. He could enter a room, see them attached at the hip, and roll his eyes whilst throwing a comment at them for fun. He could do a lot of things he wouldn’t have been able to do a few years ago.

 

Sungmin often says he’s become immune to the jealousy and pain. Kyuhyun knows he hasn’t, because if he had, he wouldn’t come crawling to Sungmin with his chest tight and eyes raw from tears.

 

He loves Donghae. Loves him to the point he would rather hurt himself than kill the friendship they have. Donghae has been oblivious to his affection and love for the past few years, which now suits Kyuhyun fine. He can deal with it. He just smiles, and be his normal cheeky self whilst he continues to bury his love with ignorance.

 

 

 

 

Sexy, Free and Single promotions have started. Kangin is still adjusting to life as an idol after being in the army, and the time is beginning to loom for Leeteuk’s own enlistment. There seems to be an added stress and worry for the group to do well, to give their all for their fans who continue to support them. The choreography is a lot more tiresome than the Mr Simple routine, but they help each other and make it easier for Kangin to pick it up who is out of shape in terms of dancing.

 

The first few weeks of any promotion is exhausting, but they’ve all grown accustomed to it throughout the years, so it surprises Kyuhyun during one outside performance to see something wrong.

 

He’s just slipped into the line, waiting for Donghae to standing in front of him so that Eunhyuk can perform his solo bit, when he realises something is wrong with the male slipping in front of him.

 

Time seems to still as Donghae reaches for him, body looking as if he was about to collapse then and there, whilst Kyuhyun was frozen with fear and worry. The beats pass, the change of formation approaches, and Kyuhyun desperately tries to keep an eye on Donghae throughout the performance, his anxiety growing higher every time he catches a glimpse of Donghae’s pale, tired face.

 

As soon as the performance ended, Kyuhyun was the first one off to hand his microphone to the stage hands, so that when Donghae emerged he could help him. Donghae just say managed to get his off when Kyuhyun, and a passing Sungmin, had to catch him.

 

Throwing an arm around the male’s waist, Kyuhyun and Sungmin hurried the male past the waiting group, shouting back to their members that they’ll meet them back in the van.

 

“I’m just tired,” Donghae argued as he tried to escape from Kyuhyun’s hold. Sungmin shot him a look from where he slipped in front to notify the security guard, and Kyuhyun muttered for Donghae to stop it.

 

Donghae remained silent until they reached their black vans and slipped him inside where his body gratefully sank into a seat.

 

“I’m going to get hyung,” Sungmin promised as he shut the van door, leaving them to find their manager.

 

“You should have said if you weren’t well,” Kyuhyun scolded immediately as he slipped into the seat beside Donghae.

 

“I’m fine, Kyu.” Donghae sighed, sending him a soft, but tired look. “I’m just tired. Like we all are.”

 

“You don’t see me about to collapse during the middle of a song,” Kyuhyun retorted as he moved to reach into the back seat where his backpack was so that he could retrieve the bottle of water he kept in there.

 

“We’re allowed off days, today is mine.” Donghae shot back, raising an eyebrow at Kyuhyun who was offering him his water. “You don’t share,” he pointed out and Kyuhyun glared at him.

 

“Just take it.” Kyuhyun ordered, willing his cheeks to remain free from the blush that was trying to creep up his neck.

 

Donghae thanked him, their fingers brushing as the male took the bottle, and Kyuhyun willed back for the control he had developed over himself during the past months.

 

Kyuhyun had hugged and joked around with the male and was able to remain unaffected, but now with his worry and anxiety still thumping through his veins, it was harder for Kyuhyun to concentrate and to keep things separate and clear.

 

He wanted nothing more than to hold the male and openly worry and fuss over him, but knew that if he did, it would only raise eyebrows and questions. So he settled for placing the back of his hand to the male’s forehead, frowning at the heat he was feeling.

 

“If you say I have a temperature, I’ll kick you,” Donghae warned before he took a drink of water.

 

Kyuhyun rolled his eyes, burying his worry, and flicked the male’s forehead lightly.

 

“You’ve just danced, it’s impossible to tell.” Kyuhyun muttered to himself, yelping in surprise as Donghae nipped his arm.

 

“You should just believe your hyung, rather than worrying over something that I know I don’t have.” Donghae stated, giving him one more nip, and was saved from Kyuhyun’s retaliation as the van door opened to reveal their worried members and manager.

 

Multiple concerned questions erupted, but all that Kyuhyun heard was Donghae’s whine of complaint as he explained he was just tired. In the end, it was decided on a mutual agreement between Donghae and the rest of them that if he showed no signs of being better tomorrow, he was being carted away to the doctors.

 

Kyuhyun moved to return to the seat he had on the way to the festival, only for Donghae to grab his arm, and before Kyuhyun could question it, he asked Eunhyuk if he minded that Kyuhyun have his seat for the return trip home.

 

Kyuhyun sat frozen in the seat as he watched the other members get in and sit in their seats. Sungmin caught his eye and gave him a supportive look as he sat behind them.

 

Swallowing the nerves, Kyuhyun stiffly moved so that he was sat somewhat comfortably next to Donghae who already had his eyes closed.

 

“Put something soothing on, Kyuhyun.” Donghae ordered softly, startling him as he dug in his backpack for his iPod.

 

Kyuhyun glanced at the male to see that he was watching him, causing him to almost drop his iPod back in his bag. Kyuhyun offered an earphone to the male, stomach dancing with nerves as he debated what he should play for the male.

 

Donghae chose for them.

 

“That one,” Donghae’s voice was next to his ear, causing Kyuhyun to jerk away from the male who had been looking over his shoulder.

 

Kyuhyun frowned as he glanced down at the song title. “But it’s a recording of the ballad I sang for Immortal Song.”

 

Donghae shrugged and leaned back into his seat, earphone placed in his right ear, eyes slipping shut.

 

Warmth flooded through Kyuhyun as he hit play and popped the other earphone into his left ear. The recording was unpolished and in its raw form, with just him singing with a recording of the music playing in the background. This was only meant for him to practise with and hear for mistakes, but after a glance at Donghae whom was smiling a little, it reassured Kyuhyun and allowed him to relax.

 

Kyuhyun was daydreaming, having lost count the times his voice replayed over and over again in his ear when he heard a dull thump come from Donghae’s side. Looking to see what it was, Kyuhyun shook his head and carefully leaned over to move Donghae’s head away from the window. When Donghae’s head threatened to hit the window again, Kyuhyun shoved the voice screaming no at him away, and gently moved Donghae’s head so that he was using Kyuhyun’s shoulder as a cushion instead.

 

He placed the other earphone into Donghae’s free ear and shuffled closer so that Donghae wouldn’t develop an ache in his neck from the way he was sleeping. He felt his bag buzz on his lap, and carefully he retrieved his phone from it. Seeing who it was from, he smiled and reassured Sungmin that he was okay and that Donghae was asleep.

 

The weight on his shoulder felt right. The warmth of Donghae’s body pressed against his arm felt comforting and familiar. The sound of the soft exhales as the male breathed soothed Kyuhyun, lulling him into a daydream that he’s perfected over the years.

 

A dream of where he and Donghae are together and nothing is wrong. Where he can behave however he wants to with Donghae and have no one question or oppose it. But the van jolts, and the daydream vanishes, reminding Kyuhyun of reality.

 

Suddenly, he stops feeling the warmth from Donghae’s body. His whole body turns numb as he closes his eyes and counts down the time he has being this close to his love without anyone demanding why.

 

 

 

 

A few days later, and Kyuhyun finds himself curled up next to Sungmin in their room. A bottle of wine stood forgotten on the bedside table of Sungmin’s bed as he and Sungmin skirt around the reason why he is there.

 

He could hear the voices from the living area, knew that Donghae was out there, and curled closer to the male.

 

“How much longer are you going to keep being like this?” Sungmin questions softly, and Kyuhyun’s knows the male means no harm by his innocent question, but it still causes Kyuhyun to flinch.

 

“I don’t know,” he whispers, his neck beginning to ache from the height issue of using Sungmin’s shoulder to rest on.

 

“It’s not healthy.”

 

“I know.”

 

“Then maybe it’s time for you to choose.”

 

Kyuhyun stiffens at Sungmin’s words, head lifting to stare at the male in disbelief.

 

“You’re asking me to choose between telling Donghae my feelings for him, or what?” Kyuhyun questions, gaze hardening on the male, warning him to choose his next words carefully.

 

Sungmin ignores the warning. He always does.

 

“Or you move on,” Sungmin tells him, and Kyuhyun removes himself from his friend’s side, brushing off the male’s hand as it moves to grab his arm.

 

“If I could move on, Sungmin, I would have done years ago.” Kyuhyun hisses as he sits on the edge of the bed, hands gripping his hair as he stares down at the wooden floor.

 

The bed shifts and Sungmin’s hand rests in the middle of his back as he sits beside him.

 

“Then maybe you need something to help you move on,” the male suggested, and Kyuhyun stiffened as the male’s hand slowly trailed down his spine, forcing a shudder from him as the older male pressed closer to his side.

 

With one hand, Sungmin lifted his chin and Kyuhyun’s hands fell from his hair to drop uselessly at his sides as he took in the emotion in Sungmin’s eyes and face.

 

How could he be so blind?

 

“Hyung,” Kyuhyun whispered with his heart attempting to break free from his chest as the male inched closer, eyes dropping to his lips before racing back up to seek approval.

 

But before he could accept or reject Sungmin, the bedroom door burst open to reveal Eunhyuk and Donghae.

 

Time seemed to stand still as all four of them stared at each other. Eunhyuk was staring at Sungmin with confusion, and Donghae was staring at them both with surprise. The surprise melted away quickly, and the male dropped his gaze to the floor, his whole posture screaming discomfort.

 

Seeing that, heat flooded Kyuhyun’s face and he pushed Sungmin away from him as he stumbled over his feet to race from the situation and Donghae’s discomfort.

  

He spent the night at Siwon’s apartment, ignoring the calls to his and Siwon’s phone. Siwon didn’t bug him about his reason of wanting to stay the night. He just let him in and asked him if he had eaten yet, and every time a phone rang that was from Sungmin, Eunhyuk or Ryeowook, Kyuhyun asked Siwon to ignore it.

 

When it came time to go back to the dorms, Kyuhyun brought along Siwon to break the news of him staying with the male for a few weeks. He used the excuse of preparing for his musical and that Siwon’s apartment would mainly be free as the male worked on filming his drama, so it allowed him space to practise without having to stay at the practise studios.

 

Everyone saw through his reason, but he was given the go ahead to stay with Siwon, providing that they kept it quiet from other people. Whilst packing his bag, Sungmin came to apologise to him, though Kyuhyun was quick to stop it and gave the male a reassuring hug.

 

“You have nothing to be sorry for,” Kyuhyun whispered as they hugged. “It should be me who is apologising for not seeing how you felt sooner.”

 

“I learned some tips from a dear friend who is also going through the same thing,” Sungmin joked, and Kyuhyun swallowed the lump and just clutched tighter at the male.

 

If he wasn’t so hung up on this one-sided love with Donghae, he would have seen his friend’s feelings towards him. He may have developed something for Sungmin. They may have been together by now.  

 

He caught a glimpse of Donghae fleeing past their bedroom doorway, and closed his eyes at the painful ache that blossomed in his chest.

 

Maybe he’s not meant to love anyone but Donghae.

 

 

 

 

He only lasted a week with living with Siwon before he came back to live at the dorms. He felt isolated and wondered how Siwon felt by living away from the group and if he felt the same way.

 

He and Sungmin were fine; the male reassured him that now Kyuhyun had rejected him, he could start to move on. A luxury for him compared to the torture that Kyuhyun continued to inflict on himself by not telling Donghae.

 

They fell back into a routine of fan service when needed, and the odd act of skinship between friends. Although, Kyuhyun did notice that Donghae was becoming oddly clingy to him. This naturally sent his nerves on fire as he tried to distance himself from his affectionate hyung.

 

Sungmin noticed his actions straight away and smacked him silly while declaring that he’s blind to everyone who harbours any romantic feelings towards him before stomping off and leaving behind a confused Kyuhyun.

 

The hope he had slowly lost a year ago, began to flicker to life as he became obsessed with Sungmin’s words as he analysed everything Donghae did to him or near him. It soon became clear that Kyuhyun was either going insane, or he was seeing the lingering gazes and touches from Donghae as a sign of more than just friendly skinship.

 

 

 

 

Preparations for their new single were underway, and Kyuhyun had become smug that he had the best dance sequence in the whole of the song. Sungmin muttered that it was only because he sang first, but Kyuhyun ignored him and closely watched the dance instructor perform his section for him to learn.

 

It wasn’t hard to pick up. He just had to make sure he got from A to B within the short time frame before he started to sing.

 

“I wonder if I pull faces at you during the hiding part, will you laugh or murder me afterwards.” Donghae’s amused voice came from behind him, causing Kyuhyun to jolt in fright.

 

“He’ll probably murder you,” Eunhyuk chipped in as he past them whilst rolling his shoulders to warm up his body.

 

Donghae stuck his tongue out at the male’s back, and Kyuhyun smirked as a brilliant retort itched to slip from his lips. Kyuhyun briefly thought back to the recent change of Donghae’s behaviour around him, and saw this as a chance to test it.

 

“Depends on the face you pull, hyung,” Kyuhyun told him, his tone light as Donghae raised an eyebrow at him.

 

“Oh?” Donghae questioned, matching his tone.

 

“Why don’t you try it and see what happens?” Kyuhyun teased, purposely dropping his voice lower as he brushed past the male with his heart thumping and his palms sweating.

 

As soon as he broke away from Donghae, doubt came chasing after him, causing him to wonder if he had been seeing the right signs of Donghae being attracted to him.

 

Donghae kindly shoved that doubt away during practise as he winked and purposely invaded his space during the hiding section where he and Ryeowook swap places.

 

During the course of the next few weeks of them mastering the new routine, Kyuhyun and Donghae naturally began to gravitate to one another. Kyuhyun thought he was sent back a few years ago where his crush on Donghae was fresh and raw. His stomach was constantly fluttering with anticipation, palms tingling, and heart thumping wildly every time he caught Donghae looking at him in the mirror as they practised.

 

He was dying to make a move, but he was always held back by shyness, doubt, and fear that he was just seeing what he desired to see. And every time that happened, he would distance himself from Donghae in order to clear his mind.

 

He just failed to notice a certain someone’s frustration.

 

 

 

 

He hated these types of dreams. In his dream, Kyuhyun was kissing the love of his life, both of them lying snugly in his bed, not caring about anything but being with each other.

 

These dreams always kill Kyuhyun. They drive him insane with longing.

 

Kyuhyun sighed, breaking the kiss, and clutched tightly at the male, afraid that now he knew he was dreaming he’d wake up any second. Donghae’s grip at the back of his head tightened, the pressure felt so real that Kyuhyun’s eyes sprung open just as Donghae in his dream began to roll them so he would’ve straddled Kyuhyun.

 

Disappointment and frustration flared through Kyuhyun, until he realised there was still a weight on top of him, and he was staring into Donghae’s amused eyes.

 

A beat of silence passed before Kyuhyun demanded hoarsely, “Am I still dreaming?”

 

Donghae rolled his eyes, dropped his head lower to nip harshly at Kyuhyun’s lip, causing a mix of a moan and a whine to come from him.

 

“We don’t have to dream about this anymore,” Donghae whispered to him before giving him the sweetest kiss he’s ever had. “I’m not waiting anymore.”

 

Kyuhyun couldn’t stop the tears from coming, and seeing Donghae’s determined expression not to cry, he cried harder and cradled the older male to him.

 

“Years I’ve waited for this moment to happen. Years I’ve spent believing that I’ll never get this moment,” Kyuhyun cried as Donghae lost his battle and began to cry silently.

 

“Then how come you never saw me?” Donghae whispered and Kyuhyun paused to stare at the male in confusion.

 

“What?”

 

“You never saw me.” Donghae accused, and Kyuhyun frowned further as he tried to understand what Donghae was meaning. “When I failed to get your attention, I asked Eunhyuk to help me make you see me, but you never did! I dropped hints in interviews, touched you more daringly during concerts, stuck to your side in the dorms, but not once did you respond back to me!”

 

Kyuhyun sat up and Donghae eased back so that he was sitting on Kyuhyun’s legs.

 

“I thought you and Eunhyuk had a thing going on!” Kyuhyun argued.

 

“I thought you and Sungmin had a thing!” Donghae argued back.

 

“You’re both blind and completely in love with each other, nothing happened between me and Kyuhyun, so if you can please either kiss and shut up or take this somewhere where people aren’t trying to sleep,” Sungmin’s tired voice ordered from the lump on the other bed, and Kyuhyun glanced at Donghae, unsure of what to do.

 

Donghae made the decision by pushing Kyuhyun gently back down and lay next to him.

 

“We have an early schedule tomorrow, and I’m not leaving your side so soon,” Donghae murmured to him as he attempted to get comfortable in the cramped single bed. “We’ll continue this in the morning?”

 

Kyuhyun nodded in reply, his mind slowly accepting what had just happened during the last minute. His skin was feeling hypersensitive with Donghae pressed against him, his body slightly stiff until Donghae coaxed their feet to lock together, and wrapped an arm over his waist as he snuggled further towards Kyuhyun’s chest.

 

 “Goodnight, Kyu,” Donghae yawned as sleep began to claw at him, and Kyuhyun closed his eyes and gave into his wants as he pressed a tender kiss to the top of the male’s forehead.

 

“Night, Hae,” Kyuhyun whispered back just as Donghae raised his head up so that he could brush their lips together, causing Kyuhyun’s cheeks to burn at the small kiss.

 

Within a couple of minutes, both of them fell asleep holding each other tightly with little smiles playing on their lips.

 

 

 

_It doesn’t hurt anymore, hyung._

_I said I would never tell you, but who would’ve thought that you felt the same way, yet you were scared to tell me too._

_For two years we danced around each other, hurting ourselves to save the other from our feelings that didn’t need hiding._

_The saying is right._

_You can be blinded by love._

_Even to the point you fail to see it in return._

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Old fic which was requested to be brought here ^-^


End file.
